Sesshomaru aka Fluffy choose your own adventure
by Barbi-PiXi
Summary: trying out a choose your own adventure story. all up. should be working fine
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: just go to the chapter for the option you pick at the end of each section.**

A tall white haired demon stands on the edge of a cliff over looking nothing but water as far as the eye can see, the wind blows through his hair as a small dark haired girl stands beside him grasping his clawed hand.

She looks up at him tugging on his white garment, when he looks she points to a little village.

"We will eat soon, Rin. Now stop disturbing me or go and play, I'm trying to think."

 **Does Rin Run off 2a or Stay 2b**


	2. 2a

**2a**

Rin ran into the nearby woods to look for some berries, leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts.

Without turning his head he followed her with his eyes to make sure where she was going.

He looked down into the surf splashing against the ragged rocks below him. "Just like my brother, he always tries to attack me, but he will never be able to destroy the mountain."

After a few minuets he turned from the cliff and headed out after Rin.

 **To Rin 3**


	3. 2b

**2b**

Rin looked up for a few moments longer then grasped his hand tighter and looked out over the water with him.

 _'This little girl is so devoted, is this why my little brother keeps company with humans? because they are loyal?'_

He looks out over the water for a few moments longer, "Alright we'll get you food now."

He turns and walks toward the village, Rin has to run to hold his hand again.

 **To the Village 4**


	4. 3

**3**

You walk through the forest looking for berries for your pie. The best one's are always in the clearing to the left of the oldest tree.

You start picking when you hear a little noise from the other side of your bush.

"mmmmmm..mmmmMMmmm!" You look around to see a little girl eating berries, her face all covered in purple juice. You smile when she finally notices you staring.

"They are good aren't they," you ask. She looks at you questionably, then shakes her head yes.

"Rin. It's time to go. Come here," you hear a male voice yell from the outer edge of the woods.

"Is that your name, Rin?" She shakes her head yes again. "Well, Rin, let me quick clean off your face, and you can get back to your father."

You quickly wipe her face off with the edge of your skirt, and she heads off toward her father's voice.

 **To the Village 4**


	5. 4

**4**

You are in a small village, there isn't much here besides a store that sells various goods. Most of the people moved away when they learned of the treatments that used to be preformed here.

You walk into the store and the owner watches you as you browse. You pass and mirror and you look at yourself.

Who would think people would do something to their own kind. Before when people inhabited this village they believed outsiders where demons, and would perform rituals on them to make them appear as they 'should'.

Looking at your dark hair, tattooed face, and pointy ears you turn away and get back to your task of collecting flour for your pie.

 **Bump into someone 5a or go Home. 5b**


	6. 5a

**5a**

You pay for your supplies and walk out the door, falling flat on your butt.

The man in front of you is magnificent. His long silver hair and beautiful features make your heart skip a beat. When you regain your brain you realize he must be one of the outsiders like you, but you thought none else lived through it.

"I'm so sorry sir," you bow and begin to pick up your item's off the floor.

"You should be," he says with disgust. He completely ignores you, not even looking at you.

 **Did you Meet Rin earlier 6a or No 6b**


	7. 5b

**5b**

You pay for your supplies and walk out the door, heading for home.

On the other side of the street you see a sliver haired man from behind, and a small dark haired girl.

is she familiar?

 **Did you Meet Rin earlier 6c or No 6d**


	8. 6a

**6a**

You watch as he walks away not even helping you pick up your things.

Then you notice the little girl from the berry patch earlier. "Hello Rin, was that your papa?" The little girl looks a little confused for a minuet then shakes her head yes again.

"Well he's very handsome and he has a very beautiful daughter," you give her chin a little shake to show it was in fact her you were talking about.

Rin helps you with your things then takes your hand and brings you back out front and sits on a bench waiting for you to do the same. "Would you like some more berries Rin?"

Her eyes widen when she notices how many are in your basket still.

 **Offer to share your pie with her for dinner 7b or Leave her a few berries and go home. 7a**


	9. 6b

**6b**

You watch as he walks away not even helping you pick up your things.

Then you notice a little girl helping you. "Hello, was that your papa?" The little girl looks a little confused for a minuet then shakes her head yes.

"Well he's very handsome and he has a very beautiful daughter," you give her chin a little shake to show it was in fact her you were talking about.

She helps you with your things then takes your hand and brings you back out front and sits on a bench waiting for you to do the same. "Would you like some berries? I picked them myself."

Her eyes widen when she notices how many are in your basket.

 **Offer to share your pie with her for dinner 7b or Leave her a few berries and go home. 7a**


	10. 6c

**6c**

Yes of course you remember her, it's the little girl from the forest. Rin wasn't it?

You walk over toward the small girl and her companion. "Hello Rin."

She turns and smiles remembering your voice. The man next to her turns with the exact opposite expression on his.

His long silver hair and beautiful features make your heart skip a beat. When you regain your brain you realize he must be one of the outsiders like you, but you thought none else lived through it.

"I'm so sorry sir," you bow, "I met your daughter earlier, and I was wondering if you both would like to come over my house for dinner. Rin seemed to like the berries I'm going to use in the pie."

 **His Answer 7b**


	11. 6d

**6d**

No you've never seen her before. You leave the Village and go home. You're house devoid of mirrors as you enter placing your shopping down on your small table.

You start a fire and make dinner. When you finish eating you take a piece of the pie you made, and go to bed.

You dream of a certain Silver haired man, and a sweet dark haired child. In your dream he's a loving husband and she's all yours. But the dream ends and you are once again all alone.

 **The End**

 **Try Again at chapter one**


	12. 7a

**7a**

You leave the Village, the little girl, her papa, and go home. You're house devoid of mirrors as you enter placing your shopping down on your small table.

You start a fire and make dinner. When you finish eating you take a piece of the pie you made, and go to bed.

You dream of a certain Silver haired man, and a sweet dark haired child. In your dream he's a loving husband and she's all yours. But the dream ends and you are once again all alone.

 **The End**

 **Try Again at chapter one**


	13. 7b

**7b**

The little girl gabs your hand and goes to tug on her father's clothing.

"Is there anywhere around here to eat?" He doesn't seem to really be looking at you at all, just around everywhere else.

"Not really, unless you want flour or some seasonings only."

"Very well, Rin we shall go for you're sake. Where do you live," He looks around the village at the few bystander watching them.

"I live at the edge of the forest," you blush, "I'm not allowed to live within the village walls."

For the first time he actually looks at you, He gets a confused look on his face. _'She looks as a demon, but_ ,' sniff _, 'smells as a human_.

"If you follow me I'll take you to my home, and start dinner right away."

 **Home with Fluffy! 8**


	14. 8

**8**

As you walk he follows you with his small child on his shoulder. "You will only cook for the child, I have no need for your food."

Sesshomaru goes over and over it in his head. _She has to be half human, or maybe she has lived with them so long their stench has overcome her own sent._

"How is it you are not 'allowed' to live in the village? Do you not just choose to live away from the humans," this time he actually seems interested in your answer.

"The community still has the standards of their past, they do not like outsiders in their area. Maybe they are afraid I'd kill them in their sleep," you half smirk at your joke.

"Yes, that would be a reason for them to fear you," he says in all honesty. Does he actually believe you would kill them?

 **Time for Dinner 9**


	15. 9

**9**

As you start dinner you notice Rin's father keeps watching you with the girl. "If you want to help make dinner you can."

"No, I was wondering what a demon would be doing here, were you banished or striped?" He watches at Rin takes a carrot and carefully brings a knife down to make each piece the same size as the last.

You turn to look and can't help but laugh at the concentration she's putting into it, her little tongue is even sticking out.  
The man stood and walked over to you, "I asked you a question."

"Demon...," you look toward the fire touching your ear, trailing your hand to your tattoo, "I've always been a powerless 'demon'. I guess if I did have the power I would...

 **You would get Revenge 10a or become Human 10b**


	16. 10a

**10a**

"..Get revenge on the people of this stupid village. They have no right to do these things." you drop your hand and clench your fist.

"What if I said I could help you on your quest? I know how you could get power, it would require an exchange of blood between powered and powerless, if you have absolutely no demonic power left in you I can help you regain it and you could destroy the village." He looks into your eyes holding your chin mere inches away from his face.

"I...I...," just then Rin spins on her stool and holds up a bowl of perfect carrots, smiling.

 **Take his offer 11a or Refuse 11b**


	17. 10b

**10b**

The man in front of you looks shocked, "You would want to become a full human? But why?"

Because I would be able to go away and no one would treat me as they do. I would be normal."

You fill the cauldron over the fire with the vegetables, water, and some rabbit meat. Refusing to look at the man standing next to you, you begin to roll out the pie crust. "I...I just want to fit in."

He watches as a tear hits the crust and Rin put a hand on your shoulder, you can't help but hug the sweet little darling. You whisper to her, "I wish I looked like you."

 **Does he Stay 11c or Leave 11b**


	18. 11a

**11a**

You both look at Rin's smiling face. _She's so beautiful_. You look back at the demon in front of you who seems to have put some space between the both of you.

"If I take you up on this offer would I be able to stay with you and Rin for the time being?"

"If you choose, as long as you do not get in my way."

"I accept your offer then," you whisper lightly.

A smirk appears on the silver haired Demon's face, "Very well then, tonight after Rin is asleep, midnight. We shall meet someplace private so it shall be uninterrupted."

You watched as he returned to his seat while you and Rin finish making the pie and begin to serve the stew.

 **That Night 12a**


	19. 11b

**11b**

Without a word he picks up Rin and walks out the front door, "I have no use for human sympathizers."

You watch as Rin's eyes start to tear and are not surprised when yours do the same. "Please just stay for dinner, at least for Rin's sake."

"No, we will find food elsewhere."

When you finish eating your dinner you take a piece of the pie you made, and go to bed.

You dream of a certain Silver haired man, and a sweet dark haired child. In your dream he's a loving husband and she's all yours. But the dream ends and you are once again all alone.

 **The End**

 **Try Again at chapter 1**


	20. 11c

**11c**

The man turns away from you and sits back down on his seat. He seems to be thinking.

You dry your eyes and look into Rin's, "Thanks little lady, would you mind getting me that basket of berries? The need to be washed so they'll taste even better when we put them in the pie.

Rin jumps off her seat, grabbing the berries, she rushes outside to clean them.

"I have no idea why humans are so important you don't see me around them." You give him a sideways glance. "Well Rin is different she is around me."

"Alright then," that's when you start to think he is a bit off in the head.

"Demon's like me do not need anything from anyone, we know we're strong and that's all that matters."

Oh my... is he saying what I think he's saying? Is he a real demon?

 **Are you Whacked out 12b or Scared 12c**


	21. 12a

**12a**

You leave your home, the demon is already gone. You stand beside the sleeping child watching her little breaths.

 _Should I be doing this... I could just not go. Lock the door, keep Rin with me, and we could live happily._

You lightly touch Rin's cheek and turn toward your front door.

 **Do you Lock 13a it or Go to him? 13b**


	22. 12b

**12b**

"Oh NOOOO! You're a 'real' Demon," you scream your head off running out the front door, "Help help someone!"

You run through the woods as fast as you can with the Demon right behind you. Unfortunately you trip and fall.

The last thing you see is a brush of silver hair as your head rolls along the ground. You Died.

 **The End**

 **Try Again at chapter 1**


	23. 12c

**12c**

Oh No, what have you gotten yourself into? A real Demon is in your house about to eat your food. What happens if he finds out you're not a Demon like him? Will he kill you for tricking him?

"We...well.. um sure being strong is important but without some... Someone to be there and keep you mo...motivated it's not worth much."

He ponders this for a moment. "Are you saying I keep this human child around so I have someone to prove my greatness to?"

"Um.. uh..."

 **Yes 13c or No 13c**


	24. 13a

**13a**

You quickly flip the lock on the door and curl up beside Rin, hugging her to you tight.

"You belong to me now 'my' daughter."

You fall asleep holding her when you hear a bang at the door, "Open this door!" Five seconds later the door is lying flat on the floor, and you are pinned to the wall.

"I was going to help you, and you betrayed me," he actually had a hurt look on his face, "Rin go collect some more berries for tomorrow, I'll be along shortly."

The small child looks at him then does as he says. "You shouldn't have done that." he brings his other hand around and the last thing you see is a gleam of silver hair as your head rolls across the ground. You Died.

 **The End**

 **Try Again at chapter 1.**


	25. 13b

**13b**

You leave your house and walk out to the clearing where you picked your berries earlier. "Hello," you hear a rustle in the branches above you and the Demon appears in front of you.

"So you did come, for a moment I thought maybe it was just a trick to get me out of your home." He walks over to you, tilting your face up to look into your eyes.

You blush, "No... I... I'm here."

He smirks, "I can see this." He takes your hand and seats you on the ground near a large tree, then pulls out a small dagger.

You take a quick breath in as he slashes it along you palm. The blood wells up quickly from the deep gash. He then hands you the dagger and holds his hand out to do the same.

You press your bloody palms together, intertwining your fingers. "With this pure blood I make you Demon again."

A feeling of fire runs through your arm and into your heart, flowing out to every part of your body. You scream out in pain for a brief moment, then it's gone leaving you invigorated.

He removes his hand and touches your face, "We are one now."

You look at him a bit confused, "I have given you my blood and we are now made the same."

You look at him and touch his face, "Thank You," you lean over and kiss him lightly on his crescent moon.

 **Tell him you were a Human 14a or continue to Thank him 14b**


	26. 13c

**13c**

"Maybe I am," you look over at the Demon, he raises an eyebrow. As he stands and walks back over to you. "You are entitled to your own opinion."

He's standing so close, you can smell him, almost touch him. You can't resist, your hand slips behind his head, bringing him down for a kiss.

To your surprise he doesn't push you away, you deepen the kiss and he seems to be competing with you. Just as you hear your front door open, you step away from him as Rin rushes in with the clean berries.

"Tonight," he whispers, "meet me in the woods. I'll find you." and with that he leaves while you and Rin prepare for the meal.

 **Go to him 14c or Lock the door? 13a**


	27. 14a

**14a**

"I was just a mere human but, but now I can have my revenge for what those people did to me."

You look into the Demon's eyes, the kindness is gone and in it's place anger. "What's wrong?"

"You're a human! You're a disgusting human! And I shared my blood with you," he looks at his hand, then back at you. "You lying little creature!"

"You shouldn't have done that." he brings his other hand around and the last thing you see is a gleam of silver hair as your head rolls across the ground. You Died.

 **The End**

 **Try Again at chapter 1.**


	28. 14b

**14b**

You are in the small clearing, It's just you, your silver Demon, and the moonlight. He looks into your eyes. You stare straight back unafraid of what you might see.

He brings your face away from his forehead and towards his lips, "you are the most beautiful Demon I have ever seen." He touches his lips to yours and you find your self wanting more. You don't settle for the small light kiss, you want heat and almost what feels like pain.

You compete for his mouth, shoving him to the ground, but it's not like he's trying to escape your clutches.

He grabs your hair and pulls your head back, flipping you over. "Does this mean you will be traveling with me?" He brings his lips down upon yours for a few more marvelous moments.

"Yes... I could think of nothing better."

You travel together over the country side, people speak of the two demons who wreak havoc everywhere they go and their sweet little dark-haired child.

 **The End**


	29. 14c

**14c**

You walk into a small clearing where you had collected berries earlier. "Hello?"

You see a glimpse of silver hair as you feel a presence behind you. You try to turn but arms came around you holding you in a close embrace, you look up behind you to see the Demon smirking down at you.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come." He looks up into the sky at the moon, "There is just something about midnight that makes me feel so alone." He turns you around finally to look at him. "Would you stay with me tonight?"

You tilt your face and tip-toe, placing a light kiss on his lips, "I would stay with you forever." He wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you again.

"Would you truly," he smirks again, "I know Rin would love to hear that as much as I would."

"Yes, I meant what I said," you stand in the clearing in each other's embrace as the moon slowly sets. In the morning preparing to tell Rin of you're wonderful news.

 **The End**


End file.
